Farewell
by NikkiD
Summary: Goku is dead. See how his friends morn his death. Takes place 8 days after the Cell Series. Please Read and Review!
1. Farewell, Ch 1

"Farewell" 

BY: NikkiD 

EMAIL: Tanela13@hotmail.com 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Ohayo! It's me again! NikkiD (You know, like Mickey D for McDonalds). Great news! I am opening a huge fan fiction site in the summer! It will take a while but I plan to have it finished by the end of August. If you have been keeping track of my fan fiction then you would have read "Achy, Breaky Heart", "Clothing Catastrophe" and "My Only Love". I hope you have been enjoying my fan fiction so far. 

This fan fiction is, of course, is about Dragon Ball Z and like the others has my fan fictional character, Tanela. In all my fan fictions she plays Piccolo's zany wife. This short fiction is a Drama. It is staged just after the battle with Cell. In this fan fiction you will read about how everyone (including Tanela) reacted to the battle with Cell and the sudden death of Goku. I had a hard time with this one. I'm not so good at writing dramas as I am at writing comedies and satires. The toughest was writing the dialogue between Trunks and Vegeta. Talk about a headache! Not that I hate writing about Vegeta, it's just that he can be such a complex character sometimes. *Sighs* Oh Well. I hope you enjoy it. See ya! 

~NikkiD 

____________________________ 

Far up in the sky, high above the Earth, flouted the grand palace of Kami's Lookout. Standing on the edge and gazing downward was Tanela, wife to Piccolo, the last Amazon alive. She stood there, a sentinel as she glared downward. Tanela's powerful armor was dented and scratched and her eyes dead, filled with feelings of loss and sadness. Tanela shook her head in disgust and remorse, her long blue braid of hair dancing in the wind. 

Goku was dead. He sacrificed his life again in a desperate attempt to save the earth. And now he was in the Next Dimension, now unable to be wished back. Tanela snarled. The battle with that damn Cell has cost Earth's most valiant hero. Because of that disgusting monster Gohan and Chi Chi were in shambles. Tanela stomped her foot. Baka!, Tanela thought to herself, Why did you have to die?! Why? Tanela sighed, shaking her head again. 

Tanela and all of Earth's heroes felt the reeling loss of the kind-hearted Saiyan in they knew so well. Everyone expressed their grief and shock in different ways. Gohan cried while Piccolo placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, his own head bowed in grief. Krillyn also cried, his sobs making his small but lithe body shake while Number 18 stood next to him, her beautiful but unemotional face surprisingly solemn. Vegeta and Trunks where downcast and Trunks's eyes gleamed with unshed tears while Vegeta seemed to have lapsed into a deep silence, not answering to anyone. Yamcha, Tein, and Chao-zu disappeared into the wilds again but not before shedding their tears upon the desert sands. Everyone grieved. Tanela herself has been crying herself to sleep, her husband gently holding her as her tears trickled down her cheeks in a nonstop stream. 

Thank goodness Piccolo was spared! Despite the guilt she felt for thinking such a thing, Tanela was deeply relieved to have to be morning Goku's death, and not her own husband's, although her heart went out to poor Chi Chi and Gohan, for this would be the second time they lost dear Goku. 

Tanela let her mask fall for a moment to smile, glancing back to see Piccolo flouting in the air twenty feet away from where she stood, meditating. He had just returned from Gohan's house. He had spent the past six hours there, talking and counseling the boy. As though he felt her gaze Piccolo briefly opened his midnight eyes and smiled back at her, his eyes glassy. Tanela knew that Piccolo would miss Goku in a way that not even she could understand. Piccolo and Goku where once enemies, sworn to kill each other. But now all those feelings have been forgotten, and the two had fought together, side by side. Never again would Piccolo see that face, that face of pure innocence. All because of that monster, Cell. Tanela snarled to herself, turning away. Damn that monster to hell! 

Her eyes gleaming once again with remorseful tears, Tanela looked up to the sky, it's color mirroring the color of her eyes. "Oh Goku... if you only knew how much we miss you." Tanela whispered to herself, the tears slowly seeping down her face. 

"I think he does." said a deep voice she knew so well. Tanela turned to see Piccolo standing a few feet behind her, his face etched with pain and sorrow. Ever since Tanela could remember Piccolo has always been the type to conceal his feelings. But when he merged with Kami he had slowly begun to open up a bit more. Show more, feel more. Tanela had to admit that she was grateful. 

Tanela wept quietly, her lips trembling. "You think so?" she asked, her musical voice a mere whisper. 

Piccolo nodded. "I know so. I doubt Goku will go through even one day when he won't miss us Tanela. We will always remember him." 

These words were meant to comfort but Tanela felt as though her very soul would shatter into a million pieces. "It's not fair! Why did Cell come here anyway?! I thought we gave up fighting after Freeza!" Tanela screamed hatefully, her power level soaring as it always did whenever she became angry. 

Piccolo for a moment hesitated, still unsure on how to act in these type of situations then ignoring his stubborn pride he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, his touch calming her a bit. "So did I. It would seem there will never be a end to it." 

Tanela moved closer to Piccolo's side, feeling him tense up and then after a moment relax again. "It will never end." Tanela answered, her voice filled with dead certainty. "I will miss Son Goku. He had so much honesty and innocence in him." 

Piccolo looked down to his feet and sighed. "He was noble. I envied that." 

Tanela nodded, closing her eyes as she saw flashes of Goku's face in her mind. Sobbing heavily now Tanela hugged Piccolo close, hearing his hearts beating. Tanela sniffed and hugged him more tightly. "Will you miss him?" Tanela asked quietly, knowing he would but wanting him to say it out loud. 

Piccolo held his wife and looked upwards to the clouds, sighing. "We will all miss Son Goku." 

THE END 

That's it for Part One! 


	2. Farewell, Ch 2

_**Farewell, Ch.2**_

_BY: NikkiD_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Whoa! This was one hard fan fiction to write! I mean, Vegeta always seems to be arrogant, cold hearted and sometimes even cruel. Hard to make such a unemotional guy seem sentimental. But I did it! Or I hope I did. You decide. This fan fiction takes place eight days after the battle with Cell. See how Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta hold up after losing Son Goku.

* * *

Back below in Satan City, another warrior was grieving the loss of the Saiyan. Vegeta sat on the floor of a dark bedroom in Bulma's parents house, his eyes unmoving. He had been there for days, not eating any food and rarely drinking. He hasn't spoken a word to Trunks or Bulma, which angered the already depressed Bulma enough to force her to leave the house often, taking her infant son with her on shopping trips to the mall, leaving her older 'son' to stay with his father.

Marai Trunks was unsure on how to handle the situation. He hadn't known Goku-san as long as his mother has, or had shared the unusual sense of camaraderie with him that his father had, but he still did grieve. The man was so easy to get along with! So quick to smile or laugh.

Trunks was in the kitchen barefoot and garbed in a simple gray Nike T-shit and some beat up old jeans. A half finished can of Pepsi sat in front of him, it's blue skin shinning in the lights. At the moment Trunks was pondering what he should do with his wayward father. Vegeta hasn't said a word to anyone for days! He hasn't even eaten anything! Trunks muttered a curse and then downed the rest of the Pepsi, trying to think of a way to cheer up his father.

If that was possible.

Getting up, Trunks threw the Pepsi can into the trash and then turned around, hearing the familiar sound of his mother's foots steps as she headed inside.

Bulma walked into the kitchen, holding her infant son in one hand and two grocery bags in another. Giving Marai Trunks a weak smile, Bulma placed the shopping bags onto the table. Despite the expensive makeup that Bulma used, Trunks could see the bags under her eyes. Eyes that were red from crying. Bulma had known Son Goku ever since he was a little boy. They had gone through everything together... although both would say not in the best of company.

"Had a nice trip to the food mart, Kaasan?" Trunks asked quietly as he began to pack away the groceries. Bulma smiled as she put the infant version of himself into his high chair and helped her son unpack the food.

"It was alright. The line was not so bad for once. And the baby didn't fuss very much either." Bulma answered, opening a cabinet to put away the coffee.

Trunks nodded. "Did you see Number 18? She said that she might go."

Bulma shook her head, her mane of blue hair shaking. "No. I guess she changed her mind. Oh Well. Maybe next time."

Trunks sighed and turned around, his eyes downcast. "Kaasan, what are we going to do about Tousan? He hasn't eaten anything in the past eight days!"

Bulma slammed the cabinet shut, her eyes gleaming in fury. "I don't give a damn about what happens to that baka-yaro! He can starve to death for all I care!" Bulma yelled but then softened, seeing the pain in Trunks eyes. "Oh Trunks, I'm sorry." Bulma sighed to herself and looked downward. "It's just that your father can be so hard to put up with sometimes. He can be so closed-minded about things like this. It frustrates me when he shuts me out, you know?"

Trunks nodded, his dark blue eyes cast downward. "I know what you mean. But we have to do something... "

Bulma sighed again and crossed her arms, thinking. "I don't think I can talk to him about this Trunks. I don't know what it's like to fight in a

battle like that. I usually just watch and scream out orders" Bulma paused to smile ruefully. "But you do. I think you should be the one to talk to him."

Trunks's head snapped up, a hot retort on the tip of his tongue but couldn't nerve himself to speak, not against his mother. And despite how much he loathed the fact Trunks knew his mother was right. He was the best person to talk to Vegeta about this matter. Besides Gohan, (and his miniature version of himself) he was the last Saiyan and Tousan has always been more partial to him and Gohan then he has been to Krillyn and Piccolo. Nodding mutely, Trunks turned and finished unpacking the groceries.

An hour later Trunks found himself standing at the closed door of the bedroom Bulma shared with Vegeta, staring at the pale white paint, tense. Raising a trembling hand he carefully rapped on the door. "Otousan? I must speak with you."

No answer.

"Tousan? Are you awake?"

Still no answer.

Finally Trunks nerved himself to press the unlock button on the door panel and stepped inside. Trunks was surprised to see how dark it was inside, almost pitch black. The air conditioner was on high, giving the room a cold wintry chill. Once his eyes adjusted, Trunks could see that the large bed was empty, and looked as though it has not been used in days. And far off in he corner sat Vegeta. His eyes has bags under them from a lack of sleep and his hair looked listless and oily. There was a weeklong stubble growing on his face from a lack of shaving. Never has Trunks ever seen a more decrepit being. Here was the mighty Prince of Saiyans, humbled and torn.

"Tousan?" Trunks called slowly walking up to his father.

"I want to be alone."

Trunks blinked in shock. His father's voice sounded like a raspy growl, nothing like the full bass voice of the Vegeta he knew. "Tousan, this must stop. You can't continue living like this."

Vegeta glared up at his son, his tan face dark with disgusted anger. "Living like what?" he snapped, challenging Trunks to speak against him.

Trunks tried not to flinch under that gaze. "You haven't eaten in days Tousan. Kaasan and I are worried about you. I know you are going through a hard time but you can't let Goku-Sans death weaken you."

"I am not weak!" Vegeta roared, leaping to his feet. "And if you ever dare to speak that way to me again then I'll ... " Vegeta didn't finish the sentence, but Trunks could guess what he would have said. Not that it mattered. Trunks was used to Vegeta's empty threats.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Trunks asked, pulling up a chair to sit next to his father, expecting Vegeta to tell him to leave him alone.

Vegeta snorted in disgust and sat down again. "'Miss' is hardly the word I would use for that baka-yaro." Vegeta growled, his voice still scratchy.

Trunks nodded. "He liked you a lot, you know. He always thought very highly of you."

Vegeta blinked, surprised by Trunks's words. "Really? He said that?" Trunks nodded. Vegeta sighed and several minutes passed before he spoke again. "There are so few of us left. The Saiyan race has died out." Vegeta said, sounding remorseful for his dead empire.

Trunks nodded. Several minutes passed. Hastily raising his voice, Trunks spoke. "Tousan... Kaasan made steak today... just the way you like it. With fried rice, egg rolls, potato's... "

Vegeta held up a hand, smiling weakly. "Alright, alright. I'll eat." Vegeta stood, his eyes turning glassy for a moment and his grin turning mocking. "After all, Goku would laugh his balls off if he ever heard of me 'mourning' for him."

_**THE END**_


End file.
